


Hamiru

by 707thefanficwriter



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Blushing, F/M, Ouran host club - Freeform, other stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 20:02:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11562336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/707thefanficwriter/pseuds/707thefanficwriter
Summary: Im bored so i wrote this and idk lol enjoy





	Hamiru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Host club has left for 10 years and are coming back to see eachother again but haruhi has a little crush on someone~

10 years later the host club reunites back together.

Haruhi  
\-------------  
Haruhi woke up from her alarm clock ringing in her ears as she quickly hit as she tiredly stretched.Haruhi went to put on her old ouran host club uniform she hasn't worn in 10 years for she hasn't gotten any taller but the only thing that changed was that her hair got a little longer but, not noticeable for the rest of her followers that Haruhi was a girl.

Haruhi brushed her teeth and combed her hair.  
"haruhi im heading out, don't take to long or else your gonna be late"her dad shouted as he left.  
Shortly haruhi went outside and started running to the school.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hikaru  
\-----------------  
Hikaru sat up in bed tired but awake.His eyes glance around the room to see kaoru still asleep.Hikaru decides to lay back down not wanting to leave to leave to go to Ouran without kaoru.

After all they have been together since birth and never really separated since kaoru was always the shy type.Hikaru texts haruhi that he was going to stay sleeping in late and would come with kaoru later.

He sends the message and pulls the sheets over his head but not really able to fall back asleep.He turns pulling the sheets slightly down to look at the ceiling.

After a couple minutes he sighs and walks to the kitchen deciding he should probably make breakfast for the both of them before they both leave to go to Ouran.He then sets aside both of their clothes.

Hikaru nods proud of his mother instincts and heads to the bathroom to wash up a bit.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haruhi  
\------------------------

Haruhi stopped mid way from school as she felt her pocket vibrate.She took out her phone looking at hikaru's text as she replied.  
>ok, make sure you wake kaoru up on time.  
Haruhi pushed her phone back in her pocket.She walked to the school tired from running.

Haruhi made it to the school as many people approached for they where happy of the host clubs return.  
"Excuse me sorry" she said moving through the crowd of people.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kaoru  
\----------  
Kaoru woke up with the sudden feeling of loneliness.He opened his suddenly figuring out why.Hikaru left him again.He sighed and got up from bed to wash up in the wash room.

After he was finished, he picked out his old host club outfit from their wardrobe and changed into it.He felt like he belonged to Ouran again,but sadly,that wasn't the case.

Him and the others were going to the old host club room to check how everything changed, but they still had to get there in the time Ouran starts.He was excited to do so too.

He went down to the kitchen to see hikaru, which brought a smile to his face.  
"i thought you would have left by now..now were gonna be late"

**Author's Note:**

> I will write more later so come back to check for updates


End file.
